Ally Grayson: The Rising Storm
by vipersnake2014
Summary: This is the Ally White story just more better and longer in my opinion.
1. Info

Ally Grayson, a ninja student in Celestial Academy. She was unknown to some people, no powers at a young age and people saying she wasn't supposed to be at the academy. But proved them wrong on a very special day. Graduating from the academy at age 13 and moving on her life with her family But years later returned to Blue Bay Harbor from Turtle Cove. Everything started to change and came with new and old faces.


	2. Chapter 1

Blue Bay Harbor, best known for the beaches, motocross tracks with the races, and skateboarding areas. But what people don't know its the birthplace for evil to rise.

At the beach, a blonde haired girl with blue swim top and shorts. Surfed through the waves like she lived there. Tori Hanson, a proud surfer, was riding the waves. It was the only thing you can see her doing. After a couple more minutes in the water, she got out and headed to her blue van with her surfboard underneath her armpit.

***beeping***

Tori went through her bag and grabbed her watch. She slid it on her wrist and snoozed it. By looking at the time, she is late. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and drove off.

At the skatepark, a guy wearing a red hoodie and shorts did outstanding flips with everyone cheering for him. The skater landed safely, the identity of the daredevil was Shane Clarke. Shane loved taking skateboarding by the storm and air too. Once he landed, Shane grabbed his skateboard and his friend walked over. "Hey that was awesome dude" his friend said with hype, Shane gave him a high five "Yeah I finally landed the back foot man" "You want to hit that new trail?". Shane remembered something and looked at his friends watch. "Naw man I gotta get to class" while taking off his helmet. "Class?" his friend looked confused. "Uh nevermind but I will catch you later bro" after that Shane took off.

At the track,

A bike with blue and yellow with the number 27 in the front flew in the air and landed back on the ground. Dustin Brooks is a motocross well...athlete. Kelly, his boss was taking time. "Not bad" as he past the finish. Kelly walked up to him "Lap time are about 2 seconds off" he took off his helmet. "Yeah I know my bike is bogging in that uphill.. Oh what time is it?" he looked at Kelly's watch "Five after why?" "Oh man I'm so busted" he started to walk away. The bike was leaning on Kelly "Hey Dustin where are you going?" "Call me later I got to go" With that he left.

At a dojo between Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor

A girl that looks to be in her 20's was sitting on the ground in front of people that includes children and teenagers. Eyes closed, slow breathing. Everyone else repeated. After a couple of minutes. She opened her eyes "Alright you may open your eyes" everyone obeyed her. "You guys did a great job, I will see you all tomorrow" All of the kids got up and started walking out but bowed to their teacher first.

The girl got up herself and walked toward her things. Ally Grayson, at the age of 20, was a teacher of Blue Bay Dojo. Ever since moving to Blue Bay Harbor, she was qualified for the job. This job was her main time, but on the side she is a pro motocross champion from a young age. She moved from Turtle Cove and starting a new life. Once going through her stuff, she touched her special possession and took it out. Ally sighed "I wonder what's happening now ever since I was gone?" she moved her attention towards the window and stared into the emptiness.

At Tori's Van

Tori was parked waiting for her friends. "Where are they?" she said while looking around "Come on" looking at her watch. Shane skated up to her van. "Boo!, Did you miss me?" Tori scoffed and smiled "Dream on" Shane hopped in, Tor asked "Where's Dustin?", then both of them saw him in the distance, "Last as usual" she commented. Shane turned to her "Aw Dude" Then Dustin came in the van. "Sup Dude" gave Shane a handshake and flipped to the front between both of them.

"How can you guys be late every single time?" Tori asked while driving. "I couldn't be late if i already planned it" Shane countered "Maybe that's because you're the reliable one" "What does that mean? 'The Reliable one'" sounded offended. Shane turned "Look, in any group there are different people" Dustin butted in "Yeah like the Power Rangers" Tori looked at Dustin crazy "Power Rangers? You gotta be joking" Dustin came back with "Noo. Okay There's always like, the melen like reflective dude" then Shane added "and there's the risk taker" adjusted the mirror "the adrenaline guy. That of course would be me" putting his hand through his hair. Him and Dustin laughed "Yeah right and you, Tori, you-you're the logical one" "You guys have to lay off the comic book seriously" she continued "Power Rangers, what ever"

In the woods of Blue Bay, stood a two story modern house with a gravel stone driveway. A black jeep came rolling down the driveway. Once it stopped the driver got out of the area and shut the door. The driver was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top with a flannel tied at her waist. Ally grabbed her and walked up to the door. "Ah~Home sweet home," she said. As she walked through the door, she was immediately greeted by her dog, a czecgoslovakian wolfdog, Stormi. "Hiiii Stormi, Have you been a good girl while I was gone?" the dog barked and rubbed against her owner's leg. Ally chuckled and preceded to her kitchen and placing her stuff on the table. Went to a cabinet and grabbed a bowl of dog food

She walked over to her dog's food bowl and filled it up. That got Stormi rushing in and gobbling it all up. Ally laughed watching her dog devouring the bowl. Shaking her head while smiling, she walked up stairs to her bedroom. Her bed was a queen size where she and Stormi can sleep together. A Tv hanging on the wall with entertainment center underneath. Next to it was her desk doing any work or drawing. Ally took off her shoes and socks , putting the socks in the hamper and went back into the hallway. She walked up to a door that says 'Knock first' and opened the door. In front of her was a window and on the left side of the room was a couple of incense and candles. Some small statues of wolf, phoenix, dragon, a samurai, a polar bear and a woman standing in a kimono sitting on a little table in a semi circle facing her. In Front of the table was a pillow, she kneeled on the pillow, little candles and incense. She closed her eyes while putting her hands together. Her hands started to glow while on her back markings of the sun on the right shoulder and moon on the left started to glow as well.

Somewhere else in the woods

Tori's Van pulled up to the woods. The trio departed from the vehicle and walked through the forest.

"This place always creeps me out" Dustin commented getting out of the van. "I heard that bro" Shane replied with Tori following "You guys are so lame" After a long walk through the trees, they finally reached their destination "Dustin would you come on?" He jumped off a log "I'm right here". In front of them is a lka with a waterfall, they walked towards the lake. Quiet washed them, Shane noticed this "It sure is quiet out here" "A little too quiet" Dustin added. They kept walking until behind them a flash went by fast. Shane turned and looked around, "Did you see that?" before anyone can reply, more flashed zoomed past them resulting the trio on the ground. Then in front of them the strange flashes landed in front of them.

They were ninjas with black uniforms, some had red, some with blue and the rest with yellow. The ninjas got into a stance, the trio got off the ground. They nodded at each other and removed their clothes to reveal similar outfits. Shane with red, Tori with Blue and Dustin with Yellow. They got into their stance looking at the other side. "Let's go" Shane said.

Then both parties attacked.

At Ally's house

*Dream*

At the celestial Academy, they were trained for something big. Most of the students came from families with a past of magic. Byt for Ally, she was a different scenario.

A 6 year old Ally was at the training yard at the academy. She was the only one who doesn't have powers, Some students say she is a teacher's pet, her mom threatened the teacher to let her stay and the rest was she got pited cause she was pited cause she does stick around sensei Katsumi, but she sees potential in the young Ally

Ally does go to a regular school but for the rest of the day and a little bit after she goes to the Academy. Sensei Katsumi was a teacher at her school, then goes back to the academy to train her students. Ever since she saw Ally Katsumi knew something. With that being said she trained Ally with powers or not, she was special.

The young Ally was practicing her sword skills with Sensei Katsumi at her side. Watching Ally made Katsumi shaking her head *sigh* "Stop Ally" Sensei said "you need to slow your movements, it takes time," she continued. Ally looked at her Sensei and notice other students giving her glances and back to talking. Ally looked back at the adult and asked " Why me?". Katsumi looked at her confused "What do you mean young one?", Ally said "Why keep training me and keeping me here?", Sensei sighed and gently put her hand on the little one's shoulder. "Follow me". The two went off the training grounds and walked down a stone path

***End of Dream***

Ally slowly opened her eyes that gathered tears. In front of her was the morpher that Sensei Katsumi gave her the last time together. Remembering the words "When the time is right youngone", she sighed and continued to stare at the morpher, 'What right time?'

At Wind Ninja Academy

The trio were walking with their Sensei. Sensei Wantanabe gave them their test and the end result was.. they failed. Tori was wet from head to toe, Dustin got dirt and other stuff in his hair while Shane had his uniform ripped and shredded. "You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year," they were walking in a courtyard while other students were training "and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality" he stopped and turned to them "I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow, otherwise I will have no choice" he paused and turned his head away from them then continued "But to expel you". That caught Shane's attention "W-what?!, You can't" "You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it"

Shane puts his head down. "Now go. You must have other studies" They nodded and bowed before walking away. As they walked away Cam Wantanbe, Sensei's son, walked past them and stood next to his father. "I don't know why you put up with them". His father gave him a side glance while smiling "Well, then Cameron I suppose that's why I'm the Sensei and your sensei's son" This made his son smiled still watching them. The Sensei Watanbe heard a rumbling in the distance, he turned and looked at the sky that was turning to a dark purple. His son noticed this "What's wrong dad?". Let's just say Sensei Watanabe isn't the only one who noticed the darkness.

**Storm Chargers**

It was a brand new day. The ultimate trio were in storm chargers. Strom Chargers is a store where you can get stuff for skateboarding, surfing and motocross. Dustin was working on clocks in the back. He stopped for a little to check the time. Shane and Tori were in the lounge area watching a skateboard video with Shane commenting on what he needs for his video. After a while a clock was ringing making Dustin jump with Kelly,his boss, watching while shaking her head.

"Dustin!" Tori said, Dustin got out from the back and threw a towel to Kelly and almost ran out until she spoke up. "Dustin you're not leaving me here o clean up shop" she looked at him in disbelief. Dustin replied "Have I told you what a cool boss you are?" he smiled and ran out the door. "Bye Kelly" this made Kelly smiled.

**Ally's House**

Ally walked to the kitchen to put her glass away. She looked at her TV with the new station on. 'Hmm' she thought looking out the window. 'This is so sudden, it was fine a while ago and they said no storms' Ally shrugged that thought off. ***BOOM*** Ally jumped at the sound of thunder. Her dog Stormi came rushing in looking out the back sliding doors. "Wow the weather is getting more horrible," she said. Stormi was looking through the glass doors growling lowly. Ally noticed this and walked towards her.

Stormi noticed her owner and looked at her then back at the door. "What's wrong Stormi" kneeling down and stroking her fur. Stormi started growling more louder. 'What is wrong with this dog?' she thought.

Then her phone rang, Ally got up and walked towards the living room after taking one last glance at her dog. Once she reached her phone she smiled at the name. "Hello", "Hey Al" A male voice came through the speaker. On the phone was her brother Carter Grayson, he works as a firefighter in Mariner Bay . They fought with each other to defeat Queen Bansheera and her minions. It has been 3 years since those incidents. Everything was back to normal..for Mariner Bay at least. For Ally she started to travel to help fight against evil. "So how is everything? I heard what happened in Turtle Cove." Carter and the Lightspeed team knew what Ally was doing. Traveling from city to city in order to stop evil from taking over the planet. But of course there will be some complications. "I'm fine and so is everyone else. Turtle Cove is safe ``''That's good better than Master Org taking over" Ally laughed at this "Yeah Definitely let's hope he would never come back". After 30 minutes of talking Carter brought up another important question. "How are you and Eric doing?", just hearing the name made her smiling. Eric Myers is her boyfriend of 10 years. They met when she was in the Silver Guardians Academy in Silver Hills. She was a newbie and Eric came up to her with Wes and trained her since they were a higher level than her.

After a week of training they were shocked about her skills. Eric and Ally got really close and by close, it means they got really close. It is where they have each other wrapped around each others fingers. People noticed even Wes, wherever Ally was Eric is by her side. He promised her and her parents that he will protect her no matter where she is. Love wasn't something that Ally understood well family love was something she understands but not a couple or a relationship love. But until she got into her teens, it came to her and knew what it is like to fall in love. They have been going strong even with their schedules. With their power ranger duties or silver guardian duties. "We've been amazing as always he is on an important trip that he got i believe a week ago". "Still treating you right?", she laughed and rolled her eyes "Yes Carter he is treating me right, you are not doing your interrogations again". When Carter met Eric it was time for a good old brother to lover talk and let's say Eric could beat Carter up with his Silver guardian experiences. But at the end they became good friends as well. "Well I will hurt him if he hurts you". Ally smiled at that, Carter has been protective of her since she left for the academy. But was excited when she came back safe and sound. After hours of talking her dog growled again. "Stormy be quiet please!". Carter her the growl on the other side. "What's wrong?" Ally looked at her dog, who went back to starting out the glass door. *sigh* "I don't know if she kept doing that before you called." Ally kept staring at the dog curiously. She shrugged it off, "Well it was probably a squirrel, but i have to go anyway I have to look around the good old Blue Bay.". Her brother laughed "Okay, but make sure you are careful you hear me?". "Yes big bro" she said laughing "bye!" "Bye sis".

**Storm Chargers**

In the store Kelly was busy with counting the inventory since it wasn't busy. A sigh escaped her mouth and putted the clipboard down and sat on her chair behind the register. Until then the ringing of a bell brought her attention. She put her head up and stretched, "Hello, Welcome to Storm Chargers" "Hello!". Kelly stopped stretching and looked at the person. Her eyes widen at the figure. "No...way" the person looked confused, "What do you mean?". Kelly got up from her seat and rushed over to the customer. "What do you mean 'What I mean'!. You are Ally Grayson, the motocross champion of Mariner Bay and Turtle Cove." she paused "and…you're here, I BLUE BAY!". Excitement was the only thing going through her veins. Ally smiled widely "Well it's nice to see a fan then" she laughed.

Then Kelly remembered something, "OH hold on, is it okay if you can sign something?" she asked, on the inside she was begging. Ally laughed at her position, "Sure". Kelly jumped up with excite "Okay let me go get it" As she walked away, Ally was watching the back of the girl smiling again. She looked at the items in the store and spotted the motocross gloves. "*sigh* I can finally do my main hobby again". Back in Marnier Bay she was one of the first girl to win a championship in motocross. The problem was that not a lot of people would believe her. They would say things like 'You are just a girl' or 'Go back to doing your makeup'. But after performances and the championships she proved them wrong. Carter always knew she had a talent for motocross and martial arts. He always watched people bully her and say that she is a girl, why is she doing boy stuff'. But after practice and practice she proved those bullies wrong.

Ally was brought out from her thoughts by Kelly. "Found it!I knew it was somewhere in here, `` Kelly came back with a rolled up paper. She gave it to Ally with it being unroled by the 20 year old. Once it was fully straight, it Ally smiled again. It was a poster of her young self winning the first award ever. Kelly noticed this, I went to your first championship and saw it myself. Ally looked at her with a smile, "Thank you". What she did next shocked Kelly, by being pulled into a hug. Kelly's eyes widen and returned the hug back. They pulled away and got the marker that Kelly gave her. She wrote, 'To Kelly: Thank you for being a fan of mine. I was happy when I saw this poster. Bringing back these memories are a right? Still thank you for supporting me. Can't wait to be a regular customer here. I promise to visit you after work. From yours truly: Ally Grayson'. Once Ally was finished writing she handed the marker back to Kelly with the poster. She smiled with Kelly returned it. Then Ally's head started to pound with images flying.

She stumbled a little bit looking dizzy. Kelly noticed and hold her so she wouldn't fall. "Are you okay, Ally?" she asked. Ally was holding her while trying to keep her balanced. Once it washed away, she turned to Kelly and smiled and nodded. "Yeah Kelly I'm fine I just forgot I need to take my medicine" she looked at her watch "oh and i need to go, I have to get ready for my next day". Kelly understood and nodded, "Thanks for coming", Ally smiled and walked out the door after waving to Kelly. Kelly waved back and smiled. She looked at the poster in her hands and looked at the message. Smiling at the message she also made her smile bigger once she saw a number. Kelly laughed and looked at the window. "Oh man." she turned around "Dustin is going to be so jealous"

**Ally's Car**

Ally was stumbling to get to her jeep. Once she got in her head started to pound even more. She went through her bag and grabbed her pill bottle. Until she hear muffled voices. She stopped and everything stood silent and still. No sound was playing around her, she looked around and noticed people were frozen. Then voices came back, hearing 'Lothor', "Hmm" Ally put the medicine down and closed eyes trying to focus on the voices. Until the pain got to her head again. "-ranger morphers" "Ninja Storm-" "Power Rangers are re-", then it stopped. Her breathing was getting heavier and eyes wide. Then the words came out of her mouth in a whisper, "I knew it". Ignoring the pain once again she notice everything was moving. Ally shook the feeling off and starting her jeep to begin her trip.

**Somewhere in a Canyon**

Three rangers were fighting Blue face. They were Tori in blue, Shane in red and Dustin in yellow. As they were fighting a figure in a cloak that covered their head and hair with a mask over their mouth. They were watching them in fascination. "Hmmm..More Rangers?" "Let's put them together guys" Shane said, At once their weapons were put together, "Storm Striker!". Blue Face got up from the ground, "OH, I'm so scared" "Ready" "Fire!". A burst of energy came from the striker and went towards the villain. Then the screaming of Blue Face following an explosion. "AHH" Blue faced screamed and blew. "Later days" "Whoo-Hoo" "Oh Yeah!" "Thanks for stopping by". The figure backed up and walked away with hearing cheering behind them.

**Ninja Ops**

"Ha! You see I told you guys. I told you there were power rangers" Dustin said in his yellow ranger suit. Shane walked up to him in red with Tori in blue behind him. "And you were like, "No, you comic book geek. It's an urban legend man'". Then Shane protested "Hey, Hey, Hey, That wasn't me." pointing to Tori, "It was little Miss Fluid, Graceful Water Babe over here" Tori looked at both of them with her mouth dropping in disbelief with Dustin laughter going through ninja ops. Cam sighed and rubbed his forehead with Tori speaking up "All right that was me" Before anyone can say anything, Sensei Wantanbe, who turned into a guinea pig thanks to Lothor, interpreted their conversation. "You did well this time, Rangers" The trio looked at each other proud about their first battle and then turned back to their Sensei. "But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the earth is completely under his command" A screen was in the back showing a video of Lothor's ship. "Or until he is destroyed". The three nodded "The future is in your hands, Power Rangers"


End file.
